supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Moloch
Moloch is a powerful, mysterious and frightening demon and the son of Lucifer. He was feared and deeply sought after in Heaven, because even God believed that his grandson was dangerous enough to destabalise the balance of the beautiful world he had created. Throughout the series, Moloch has proven himself to be extremely dangerous, pitiless and without restraints in betraying or damaging absolutely anyone, including beings who serve him the most faithfully. History Creation Moloch was a creation of Lucifer during the prologue of his uprising against God - which ultimately led to his banishment. Lucifer forcibly impregnated a human woman with Moloch, who manifested violently as a fearsome creature of shadow with immense wings, which destroyed the woman to escape from her womb. The creature called itself Moloch, and Lucifer officiated its status as a Demon. At once, even after Lucifer had created Lilith, all of the Demons were terrified of Moloch because of his absolute ruthlessness towards his own siblings, and the fact that he seemed to frighten Lucifer sometimes. God eventually discovered him during Lucifer's rebellion against him and, horrified by the potential of Moloch and his extremely callous nature, God opted to destroy him, but instead Michael volunteered and fought Moloch for several days, eventually apparently destroying him. However, Moloch, knowing that in his youth he would be no match for Michael, faked his death and instead manifested himself as a conscious plane of existence in the minds of all humans - he represented the doubts and complexities of humankind, and was always present in the time of their confusion or whenever humans were faced with challenging decisions, especially the life-threatening kind. Moloch impressed his father, who rewarded him with the ability to claim any human as his host, regardless of age, disorder or gender. Judas Iscariot Moloch's claim to fame among the Demons, which immortalised his status as an antagonist towards God, was when he impregnated the mind of Judas Iscariot, the man who would eventually betray Jesus Christ to the Romans for thirty pieces of silver. Moloch tormented and plagued Judas's mind for three years, persuading him to betray Jesus by influencing his selfishness and greed and fear until Judas finally snapped, convincing himself solidly that he was doing the right thing for himself. Prior to his betrayal, Judas was nearly turned against Moloch when Jesus revealed he knew that one of the twelve would betray him and Moloch claimed later that it took an immense amount of persuasion to return him to his senses. As a result, Jesus died when he gave his spirit to God - which didn't entirely play into Moloch's intentions, unfortunately. Furious at being minutely thwarted at the last second, when Judas hanged himself, Moloch transported him to Hell and caused him to be suspended in a massive expanse of clouds, hanging by the neck from what appeared to be an unending length of rope, but unable to die. After several centuries, Moloch later cut the rope and appeared to Judas in a blaze of white light, convincing the human that he ''was God, before resurrecting Judas. Judas Iscariot would spend the rest of his now-indefinite life in service to Moloch. Imprisonment At some point over the next few hundred years, Moloch had been responsible for a vast multitude of chaos the world over, all of them involving the deaths, damaging or targetting of Angels, Archangels and representations of God. Moloch's involvement was never truly confirmed and his presence was never detected, not even by God himself, since he was protected magically by Lucifer. Moloch, at one point, was imprisoned by Death, who wanted to truly test his worth as a son of Lucifer. The demon proved to be extremely powerful and overcame every single one of Death's obstacles with amazing ease, until he was finally returned to Earth and allowed to continue existing. Season 4 Moloch possessed a teenage girl named Melody, after she had just been dumped by her boyfriend because he was sleeping with her best friend. During the break-up, Moloch possessed her and, through Melody, he apparently murdered the boy and dissolved his remains. As a girl, Melody was known to her neighbour Katie Green as a kind, '''bouncy', popular girl, and the two of them got on. One night, whilst Melody was sleeping, Moloch spoke through her, contemplating why Death had released him. He resolved that Death had released him to try and recover Judas Iscariot, and to find him Moloch would have to play dirty. The next day, during dinner, Moloch was playing basketball with the neighbour girls, when she threw a ball so hard it rebounded off the net, hit a car and then hit one of the players in the belly. The girl was astounded by Melody's strength, and Melody defended that she was being too aggressive. Moloch visited Death and greeted him as if he were an old friend and the two of them sit down in a cafe and talk as if they were old friends. Death congratulates him on finding himself a new body and Moloch brushes aside the niceties, demanding to know why Death had released him. Death confessed that he hadn't wanted to, but had considered it entertaining to see what would transpire if he detached him from the world a little while before returning him, in which time mankind had progressed somewhat and become little more than God's little circus field. Moloch demands to know where Judas Iscariot is, and Death answers that his little marionette has been placed in a hospital for the mentally unwell. Moloch moves to leave, but Death invites him to sit and toast to his release. Moloch enters the hospital and sits, waiting to be called to reception, where he asks to see 'James Isaac-Reynolds', and when the woman asks for identification, Moloch raises a hand and triggers a massive blaze of white light, which tears through the entire hospital, killing everyone in it bar Judas, along with demons called Scarlett, Valar and Geryon. Moloch calmly walks up the stairs and confronts Judas in his hospital bed, where he has been chained. Moloch greets his former disciple and Judas proves terrified of him, questioning why he has taken such an innocent host - Moloch considers his young, female host not as innocent, but as fortunate. He telekinetically shatters the chains on Judas and then recruits the other demons to try and hunt down Dean Winchester. Geryon and Valar are killed by Dean when they attack him, and Judas pursues him, proving to be more of a challenge than his predecessors. Dean and Judas eventually fight and Judas, using the powers that Moloch gave him, outmatches him, only for Sam to appear and ward him off with an Archangel Blade that Gabriel gave him. Judas retreats and, as he hides, Moloch appears out of nowhere and explodes Judas's heart whilst keeping him alive so he can feel the pain - as Judas writhes in the pain, Moloch reminds him that Judas is only alive because Moloch allows him to be, and he had better prove his use properly this time. Scarlett sees this happen and is horrified by Moloch's cruelty. Other demons appear to join Moloch and Castiel notices this. He confronts Death and Death reveals to him the story of his imprisonment. Death describes the power that Moloch has appeared to possess, and that he also proved to be quite furious about something the whole time. His attachment to Judas was more than just master and slave, but far from that of a friendship, and Castiel deduces that Moloch sees Judas as something he can treat the way God, in his view, treated Lucifer. The whole time, Moloch is listening to this through Judas, who is mimicking the voices of Death and Castiel while telepathically listening to them. Moloch is intrigued by being able to see Castiel again and hopes that his uncle won't be as pompously, teeth-grindingly irritating as he was cracked up to be. Castiel travels to Moloch's location and confronts him. Moloch feigns being civilised, even greeting Castiel as an uncle, but Castiel narrowly sees through this facade. The two of them argued over their ethical perspectives and Castiel accuses him for the massacre at the hospital and is stunned by Moloch's casual treatment of that deed. Moloch takes the moral high ground when he points out that, in his treatment of Judas, he is only doing something which was small in comparison to what God would have done to the man if he had the chance. Unable to subdue his malevolent nephew, Castiel opts to try and punish him in a different way - Moloch is amused by the prospect of fighting Castiel, but Castiel instead summons a throng of angels that surround Moloch. Moloch smiles. Judas, compelled by his skewed loyalty to Moloch, opts to intervene but Moloch stops him, instead beckoning the angels to come for him. Castiel orders that the angels kill him, then disappears, and the angels attack Moloch. Moloch feigns weakness, but then explodes into violence and, using nothing but his own strength, kills his way through all of the angels, continuously breaking them to pieces until the police arrives after hearing the fight. They pull guns and open fire, hailing bullets on Moloch. Moloch is repelled by the bullets, but gets back up and wipes out all but two of the cops with a blaze of fire summoned from his hands. Moloch stands in the middle of the carnage he has left, and Castiel returns, staring at the damage done. Moloch greets him again, and Castiel moves to punch him - Moloch goes to far as to sarcastically say that he won't hurt a little girl - but Judas intervenes and takes a punch that propels him through the air into a wall. In the confusion, Moloch disappears and Castiel roars with rage at being eluded by the son of Lucifer. Castiel, enraged from his ultimately lost battle with Moloch, is confronted by Death, who chides him for thinking that someone as determined as Moloch would be thwarted by such a petty manoeuvre as sending other people to die for him. Castiel demands to know what Moloch is planning and why he chose to make his mark on the world now, and tries to extricate an answer from Death at the point of a knife, but Death reveals that even he doesn't know Moloch's true goal. Castiel asks for a way of combating Moloch, and Death opens a trapdoor, through which stands, apparently, one of the few demons available who can match Moloch - Lilith. Season 5 Moloch is posing once again as a young girl hanging out with Melody's friends, but in the middle of a game of ice hockey he looks up and spots Judas standing by the entrance, nodding at him. Moloch feigns going to the toilet and approaches Judas, who adds that there are two angels incoming. Moloch turns and spots them, seeing that they are in the guise of police officers. He turns and goes back to playing ice hockey, stating to Judas that he leave them to him. The police officers approach him, and Melody's friends, but Moloch snaps his fingers, freezing time for all but himself and the angels. He turns and kisses each of Melody's friends, causing them to forget that Melody existed, and then invites the angels to confront him outside. Once outside, Moloch states that he doesn't want to fight them, but one of the angels refuse to leave him alone. Moloch is confused as to why everyone is out for him, glibly stating that there are issues with mankind that better deserve their attention - such as the shoplifter about to pass them by right now. Sure enough, in sync with him saying that, a man in a balaclava rushes out with bags of money - Moloch stops him with a lazy clap of his hands, telekinetically twisting the man's spine around several times and killing him. One of the angels is shocked by this show of cruelty, but the other draws an Archangel blade. Moloch is at first wary of the blade, then laughs at the fact that he is too low a being to carry such a weapon and figures out that somebody sent the angels after him. Just as the angels move to attack him, he creates a shockwave that knocks them both back, before teleporting away from them, stating he didn't want to fight. Moloch, through Judas, searches the arcade for Katie Green, Melody's neighbour, and once he finds her he discovers that she was once a vessel for a Pagan God which had been killed by Azazel. Seeing that she would be in no danger if he did so, Moloch possesses her and makes her a servant to him, demanding that the two of them search for Castiel - Moloch derisively remarks that Castiel wouldn't smite a girl. Moloch sits in a McDonald's, seeing through their eyes, until he sees Castiel in a church, talking to a woman that, to Moloch's utter surprise, is Lilith. Moloch is at first delighted to be reunited with Lilith, but then speculates that she was killed by Sam Winchester - through this, he concludes that Death betrayed him, resurrecting Lilith to be used against him. Lilith detects Moloch's presence and turns, spotting Katie and Judas. She extends a hand, telekinetically binding them to the wall. Lilith tortures the two humans, demanding to know where Moloch is. Moloch possesses Katie and sneers at Castiel, calling him a weak coward for trying to use someone else to deal with a problem that he couldn't be brave enough to solve himself. Castiel opts to attack Katie herself but Lilith stops him and states that she's coming for him. Moloch, through Katie, laughs coldly at this and invites her to do so. Castiel discovers that Moloch intends to confront Lilith anyway, and that resurrecting her was fruitless in terms of surprising him, but Lilith insists that they go along with the plan anyway. Moloch, preparing for the upcoming fight, demands to Judas that he procure him an Archangel blade. Judas narrowly manages to steal one from Hell and presents it to Moloch. Moloch stretches his arms, legs and neck as if he were preparing for a fisticuff, and speculates fighting a fellow demon who might genuinely be his equal. However, he is interrupted by the two angels who confronted him in the arcade. He greets them again, and the angels don't make the mistake of letting him intimidate them, one of them draws an Archangel blade, and the two attack him. Moloch stops them in mid-charge, snatches an Archangel blade and enters their minds, causing the two to literally turn and start brawling with one another - all the while, he chants Eye of the Tiger ''while they do so. Lilith appears and telekinetically breaks their necks, ending the puppet show. Moloch turns and sees Lilith, calling her a killjoy for ending the fight prematurely. Lilith faces Moloch and they greet one another as though they were brother and sister. Lilith acclaims him for being so faithful towards Lucifer's instructions, but then says that, due to Death resurrecting her after an extremely painful death, Lilith simply owes it to Death to obey him and Castiel, the latter having asked for Lilith to destroy Moloch permanently. Moloch begs Lilith to not make him do this, but Lilith angrily chides him for acting like a petulant little boy, believing that he is Lucifer's favourite - she arrogantly claims that ''she ''is Lucifer's favourite - and also comments that Lucifer will not be grateful for his hatred of God and only use it against him, only for Moloch to cunningly point out that she thinks the opposite of herself. Lilith becomes annoyed and Moloch invites her to fight him and put an end to this. Lilith attacks him, and Moloch initially has the upper hand, driving her back with the two Archangel blades, until she disarms him and uses her telekinesis to throw him against walls. The two of them then fight one another hand-to-hand, evenly matched, before Lilith tries to use white light against him - he uses his own white light, overwhelming her own, and eventually brings her to his knees. Castiel arrives to watch the fight and intervenes, taking one of Moloch's blades from him and trying to stab him in the back, but Moloch teleports so that Lilith stands between him and Castiel - Castiel accidentally stabs Lilith in the chest, killing her and wrecking the plan. Moloch laughs derisively at the failure and disappears in a blaze of light. Judas recovers Moloch's Archangel blade and tracks him to a playground, where Moloch appears to be lamenting for Lilith's death, believing that his hand had been forced in the fight - a sycophantic Judas suggests that Castiel had killed her, he was the guilty party. Moloch agrees and then learns that Lucifer has returned - he smiles at the fact that his father has come back, and the prospect of meeting him after so very long. However, when he learns that Michael had dragged him into Lucifer's Cage, he turns and picked up the fence of the playground and slammed it violently on the ground until it shattered, before kicking a slide so that it left a massive dent. When Moloch calmed down, he vowed that God's Angels would pay for ridding him of his father a second time. Season 6 After Lilith's second death at Castiel's hands, Castiel is visibly shaken by failing at his own plan by literally destroying it he tries to contact God, who insists that, though Lucifer has been banished again, Moloch possesses an even greater threat now that he has lost two kinsmen. Castiel embarks on a one-man hunt for Moloch. Meanwhile, God invokes a hunt for Moloch to ensure that he does not cause any more damage to Earth. A massive troupe of powerful angels venture to Earth, take hosts and begin to scour the cities for Moloch and Judas. They corner Judas, who tries to fight off the five angels who attack him using powers that Moloch bestowed him. Moloch arrives, blindsiding one of the angels and impaling him with an Archangel blade. Handing Judas the blade, he crushed the heart of one angel before warding off the others with telekinesis, but the angels match him and drive him on to the road, where he is hit by a bus. The bus is upturned, with Moloch unharmed, and he telekinetically batters at the angels, until one of them eludes him and, disarming Judas of the Archangel blade, impales Moloch in the stomach - Moloch shrieks in anguish, but then grabs the angel and breaks his neck, before leaving Melody's body before either of them can die. Moloch travels to a law firm where he possesses one of the criminals, a crippled bald man, and then proceeds to cause a massive fire whilst recovering from the Archangel blade. The fire wipes everyone in the building out but him and he walks out of the ruins, studying his new body. Not knowing where Moloch had gone, Castiel pursues the carnage that Moloch's apparent death has caused among the demons, who have become chaotic without him. Moloch arrives in the middle of a fight between Castiel and a devastated Judas. Castiel manages to convince Judas to turn on Moloch with the fact that Moloch has been nothing but cruel to him his entire life. Judas tries to turn on Moloch with the recovered Archangel blade and Moloch furiously destroys Judas by ripping his body in half from head to foot. He is visibly shaken by having to do this, and furiously confronts Castiel. The two of them furiously exchange blame for Lilith's death, until Moloch outmatches him in the argument by stating that he resurrected her for a purpose that, given a choice, she would never have truly supported. Castiel, angered and saddened, states that they don't have to fight, but Moloch states that it's all he has left. Castiel moves to attack, but Moloch screams with rage and telekinetically throws Castiel through several buildings, nearly incapacitating him. Moloch is impressed by the power that his host, in this early stage, is able to wield, and decides to experiment by ripping a van apart and, when Castiel returns to fight, Moloch uses the ripped halves of the van like boxing gloves and beats Castiel with them, until Castiel shatters the halves and grabs Moloch, pounding him in the face, driving him down the subway into an underground railway. Moloch invites him to continue beating, sneering that he enjoys it. Castiel is tempted, but instead of this happening, he hears a train coming and pushes him in front of the train. Moloch disappears when he is hit by the train, but stands up, completely unharmed, and uses the train as a battering ram against Castiel, but the fight is interrupted when God appears between them and vanishes the train in a blaze of white light, before immobilising Moloch's body and greeting him as a grandson. Physical Appearance Moloch, at the time of his birth, manifested as a winged creature consistent entirely of shadows, created so violently that he ripped his mother apart. His genuine appearance as a Demon is as-yet unknown, but he was apparently terrifying to look at, even for God and Michael considered him to be both magnificent and horrible at the same time. When Moloch first claimed a host, he chose the body of a young girl named Melody - an eighteen-year-old girl with long, curly fair hair, green eyes and, according to him, a substantial beauty by the standards of humans. While in this form, his wardrobe consisted primarily of tight blue jeans, a black leather jacket and a red, long-sleeved T-shirt. Moloch's second host was a tall, strong bald man with dark brown eyes. He originally had a broken leg from a motorcycle incident, but once he inhabited the man the leg repaired instantaneously. His wardrobe consisted of a black suit and green tie. In all of his hosts, he was distinguished by his eyes turning intense golden whenever he experienced extreme rage or used the more advanced of his powers. Personality Moloch was a complex and unpredictable individual, as a result of being a son of Lucifer and, in himself, an abhorrence of nature - an archangel and a demon. He was extremely smooth-mannered outwardly, appearing calm, reasonable and extremely decent when in the guise of a teenage girl, blending perfectly into the environment of his host. Moloch was not exposed as a Demon for a long time, until he exposed himself on purpose to Castiel and, even then, it was unclear precisely who he was. This was attributed to the fact that Moloch was extremely intelligent and a masterful actor, being famous for his genius among the demons, and even Lilith wouldn't shy from admitting that he was cleverer than her, but believing simultaneously that his cleverness wouldn't save him from her - this, Moloch played along with in order to portray himself as inferior to her so that she would be goaded into making a mistake. Beneath his exterior of reason and decency, Moloch was in fact a monstrous, extremely cruel, treacherous and malevolent creature of hatred, violence and malice. Moloch was intensely sadistic to a fault, tormenting Judas in his first life with the fact that he was lesser to Jesus and cruelly using his fears and doubts as leverage to make him turn on Jesus. Even after Judas's death by suicide, Moloch proved to be a complete monster - he transported him to a subsection of Hell in which he would, while unable to die, hang from his own noose for hundreds of years, before releasing him and convincing the man that he is God (Even afterwards, Moloch would sadistically punish him by putting him through normally-fatal punishments if he failed, inspiring incredible fear from Judas). Even by the standards of Lucifer, Moloch's cruelty was considered absolute and unforgivable, since he caused unimaginable and immeasurable amounts of damage throughout time, working to mar the existence of mankind in vengeance of his father's imprisonment. He was perfectly willing to ensure the mass-murder of hundreds, if not millions of people, and celebrated the massacre at a hospital with a casual smirk - when confronted with this, he justified his actions by stating that '''These people, these religious narcissists, they always wanted to see the light', showing that he can be inhumanly flippant about unfathomable crimes that he committed without true provocation other than his own amusement and the need to demonstrate how powerful he was. Moloch also seemed entertained when forcing two cops to fight one another, even humming Eye of the Tiger whilst they brawled, and when Lilith intervened he labelled her a killjoy. Despite being a monster and a sadist, and proud of being so at that, Moloch was far more complex than was once anticipated - he was, in fact, an incredibly conflicted and bitter person. He, like his father, had a massive hatred of God and His Angels, and especially humans who followed him - he proved scornful of a church full of people, calling them high-born hypocrites. However, his hatred of God was more on account of the fact that God had condemned him for being a demon and a Freak of his first mistake, as opposed to being motivated by God's treatment of Lucifer - though, to be entertained by seeing people believed this, he did ''pretend that this was his motivation. When finally confronted by God, he violently wept at God's condemnation of him and that he was only following his creator, just as the Angels followed God, and couldn't see if that was so wrong. When Moloch was forced to genuinely destroy Judas once and for all, he showed an uncharacteristic amount of conflict about his decision to do so - he first defended this when he compared his relationship with the human, with that of a boxer who'd had one glove removed amid a fight. In reality, Moloch had developed something of an admiration for the resolve of humankind, even an appreciation. However, this respect was short-lived, because even after losing Judas he resorted to transforming his original host, Melody, into a slave by repeating the process he had done with Judas with her and using her as a pawn, showing that he was truly pitiless in his treatment of mankind. He expressed that, this time, he didn't genuinely want to do any of this, but saw it as necessary because he needed someone as loyal and efficient as Judas was to him. At this, God condemned Moloch as a monster, only for Moloch to say '''That's your opinion - you don't see me using my own children to fight battles I can't be bothered to fight'. Powers and Abilities Despite being Lucifer's second demon, technically first but created properly after Lilith was created, Moloch is probably one of the most powerful Demons to ever appear in the series, certainly powerful enough to frighten Lucifer himself. Despite Lucifer being ultimately his superior, Moloch's power was stupendous by the standards of a higher-tier Demon and an Archangel, and it made Moloch terrifying to both humans and angels alike. Being a manifestation of mankind's conflict and doubt and complexity, Moloch's power stretched beyond standard nigh-omnipotence since he was technically a manifestation of human nature and a definite factor in existence itself. * Lower-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Despite being little more than an amalgamation of demon and archangel, Moloch was unfathomably powerful, described to be more powerful than Lilith and all other Demons, with Lucifer being the one and only exception in this respect. He can every easily combat with other, sometimes superior beings, and Michael himself claimed that he was frightened by what Moloch was capable of. ** Superhuman strength: Moloch possessed, and endowed his host, with immense physical strength and power. He was strong enough to lift a motorbike with one hand and use it as a sword, punch through walls in a violent rage, punch through Judas's chest and rip a human head off with only one hand without having to support himself in any way with the other hand. Moloch's strength was such that, when he was surrounded by a throng of standard angels, he killed them all with his bare hands without requiring to resort to any of his other powers or abilities or having to summon the assistance of other beings. ** White light: Moloch was able to project a white light from the palm of his hand, a power he attributed to all of his hosts and even bestowed on other of his disciples. He was able to project white light powerful enough to massacre an entire hospital full of people but leaving certain individuals unharmed. When he duelled with Lilith, his white light eclipsed her own and, when Lucifer finally broke up the fight, Lilith was on her knees trying to suppress Moloch's light, proving that he was more powerful than her in this particular respect. ** Advanced Telekinesis: Moloch dismembered a man's spine with a lazy clap of his hands. He could also telekinetically rip a van apart and use the halves like boxing gloves against charging enemies. His mastery of this power also extended to being able to cause a speeding train to lose wheels and cause it to crash, before using it as a battering ram. However, Lucifer considered his capacity for telekinesis as inferior to his own, and there is no reason why this could be untrue because Moloch is Lucifer's son and therefore his inferior. ** Invulnerability: '''Moloch, when he inhabits his human host, is virtually completely invulnerable physically. When in the shape of a young girl, his first host, he endured being hit by a bus and remained standing, but the bus was flipped upside-down over his head and he appeared unharmed himself. He was immune to projectiles such as bullets, as well as blades, blunt force of extreme degrees and explosives. ** '''Power bestowal: Moloch was one of the few Demons capable of bestowing other inferior beings, specifically humans, with supernatural powers. He bestowed a resurrected Judas with immortality - in a sense that he was unable to age properly - as well as bestow him with lower-tier superhuman strength, telepathy and pyrokinesis. There were limits to this, because Moloch was unable to transform him into a demon or a supernatural being himself because he couldn't give him any degree of omnipotence. ** Telepathy: Moloch was able to communicate telepathically with others, including those protected supernaturally by superior beings. He was able to manifest himself inside the minds of humans as the representation of doubt, conflict and complexity, being omnipresent whenever they faced life-threatening or pivotal decisions that would be historically impactful. Moloch, even when his powers were boxed inside a human host, could still telepathically drive humans mad and provoke them into doing his bidding. ** Biokinesis: Moloch was capable of manipulating the anatomy of other living beings to a certain extent - when Judas failed to kill Dean, Moloch punished him by exploding his heart but keeping him completely alive so that he could feel the pain. He later repaired the man's heart to prove a point. ** Possession: Like all demons and angels, Moloch was able to possess humans, but the exception here was that he had virtually no limits to the kind of people he could inhabit - he was able to inhabit a teenage girl and a grown man both, without consequence. However, he couldn't inhabit protected individuals and beings too powerful for him to overcome. He did also need their compliance before entering them, as per usual. ** '''Blindness inducement: '''When Katie Green signed a deal with Moloch, and lost, Moloch punished her by permanently blinding her by smearing both hands across her face. Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychic Category:Main Characters Category:Blackmailers Category:Abusers Category:Archangels Category:Fanon Characters Category:Satanism Category:Torturer Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 6 Villains